Critical strike
A critical strike deals extra damage during an attack. This could represent an attack that hits harder, a lucky strike or damaging a weak area on an opponent. Players can increase the chance and the damage of critical strikes with items or abilities. It only applies to basic attacks or certain spells like that act like a basic attack or , which is something unique. Critical strike is valuable for all champions who primarily deal damage with automatic attacks, rather than through abilities. Some champions, such as , have an affinity for critical hits and benefit more from items that improve them. It's important to note that you cannot score a critical strike against a building such as a tower or inhibitor. Chance Critical strike chance is the chance of a champion's basic attack dealing a critical strike. Critical strike chance stacks additively. Runes, items and abilities can increase critical strike chance. The maximum critical strike chance you can reach at level 1 without items is 20.25%. Critical strike chance has a hard cap at 100%, at which point all of your basic attacks will be critical strikes. Increasing critical strike chance Items * * * * * * * * * * * * Champion abilities * increases her critical strike chance by % every 3 seconds while out of combat, removed after the next attack. * grants him 100% critical strike chance against targets below 15% of their maximum health. * passively increases his critical strike chance by 0.35% per point of Fury he currently has. Runes * runes increase critical strike chance. Damage Critical strike damage affects the amount of bonus damage that a champion's critical strike deals. All champions begin with +100% bonus damage on a critical strike, thus doing 200% damage. This statistic stacks additively. Critical strike damage applies only to a champion's physical damage portion of an auto-attack; effects that cause auto-attacks to deal additional magic damage or true damage are unaffected, unless the additional damage is directly affected by the champion's physical damage (e.g. ). The maximum critical strike damage bonus obtainable with runes, (45.51%), and masteries, (10%), is 55.51%. The only item that adds Critical Strike damage is the . The maximum damage dealt by a Critical Strike is found by adding up all these sources, 200% + 55.51% + 50% is 305.51% of the champion's attack damage. Increasing critical strike damage Items * Masteries * increases critical strike damage by 10%. Runes * runes increase critical strike damage. Skills affected by Critical Chance Certain skills are capable of Critical Strikes and/or are affected by Critical Chance, however these skills may bound to certain limitations. E.g. will gain critical damage bonus only based on her attack damage, and the bonus damage part of the skill is not accounted. Below is the list of skills that are capable and affected by critical strikes and chances. * : The entire damage including it's bonus damage component can critically strike. * : The entire damage including it's bonus damage component can critically strike. * : Only bonus damage aside from base damage can critically strike. * : The entire damage including it's bonus damage component can critically strike. * : Only base attack damage component gain critical damage bonus and applied as magic damage. * : Damage bonus increases damage after critical modifier. * : The entire damage including it's bonus damage component can critically strike. * : Only applicable to first hit. * : Damage bonus increases damage after critical modifier. Miscellaneous Other skills that may OR may not be affected by critical strikes and chances, due to other reasons. * : There is a known bug for the skill to critically strikes, yet receive no critical damage. This may be due to it switches the entire damage into "bonus damage", and the skill itself allows critical strike to base on the attack damage portion only, which may lead to the current result of "Critically strikes without inflicting Critical bonus damage". * : Only affected by critical condition based on his , and critical bonus only affected by it's own modifier of 150% of skill's damage, instead of regular modifier. does not change this modifier, nor critical chance from any item affects it. * : Causes next auto-attack during the next 6 seconds to deal increased damage, which is described as a "Critical Strike", and is affected by any other modifier such as . * : Critical damage increment does not affect the resulting damage during all 3 hits. This may be due to all 3 hits are counted as purely "bonus damage portion", similarly with above. This would be assuming that only base damage is accounted to critical damage bonus, whereby since the "base damage" of this skill is "Zero", thus resulting damage is not affected by critical damage bonus. Category:Offensive champion statistics